


Darkness Turns to Light (Eiji Kikumaru)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Ouch!” you whined after you were hit in the head with Inui’s black notebook. You rubbed your head and looked up to see your annoyed captain – who had taken Inui’s notebook – standing in front of you. “What’d I do?”
Relationships: Kikumaru Eiji/Reader
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	Darkness Turns to Light (Eiji Kikumaru)

  * **Genre** : Fluff, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,627 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Kikumaru ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

“Y/N!” A faint voice called out.

“Y/N!” The voice grew louder.

“Y/N!” It sounded so familiar.

“Ouch!” you whined after you were hit in the head with Inui’s black notebook. You rubbed your head and looked up to see your annoyed captain – who had taken Inui’s notebook – standing in front of you. “What’d I do?”

He sighed, resting his fingers to his forehead. “You were daydreaming.”

“Again,” Inui added, appearing next to the captain and taking his notebook back before disappearing.

Sure enough, you had started to daydream once school ended. You didn’t even remember entering the Seigaku tennis courts yet, there you were, racket in hand, leaning against the fence.

Tezuka sighed, “Start practicing.” And then he walked away.

“‘Kay~” you called out, heading off in search of an opponent.

By the time practice ended, you felt exhausted. You had gone around challenging one person right after the other. In the end, you had almost challenged every member of the Seigaku tennis club, seventh graders and regulars alike. Most of the matches you did win, though.

You fought Taka and won by one game. Fought Arai and won. Fought Eiji and tied. Fought Momo and won by two games. Fought Fuji and lost. You were about to ask Echizen for a match, but Tezuka declared that practice was over before you had the chance to reach him.

“Oi, Y/N!” Momo ran up to you, pulling you into a hug. “You know you’re the greatest, right?”

You scoffed, pushing the black-haired boy off of you. “Yes, I’ll treat you to lunch, Momo.”

He grinned, jumping into the air. “Let’s go, Echizen!”

The seventh-grade boy looked over at his senpai and sighed as Momo grabbed him and started to haul him off towards the burger joint. You grabbed your things and followed.

“Wait up!” Eiji ran after you and grinned as he fell into step beside you, walking by your side.

“That hurts, Momo-senpai!” Ryoma complained as Momo brought the boy into a tight headlock.

“You’re gonna kill him, Momo!” Eiji whined, rushing forward and pulling him away from Momo. In turn, he brought him into a bone-crushing hug, “Are you okay, Ochibi?”

“He won’t be when the two of you get through with him,” you muttered to yourself, chuckling as the two boys fought over the smaller boy. He looked over at you for help. With a grin, you snuck past the bickering boys and grabbed Echizen’s hand before taking off running.

“Hey! Get back here!” Eiji and Momo chorused, rushing after you.

You stuck your tongue out at them and picked up speed, dashing into the burger joint and finding a booth to sit in. Ryoma smiled up at you, “Thanks, senpai.”

“Sure, sure.” You waved him off as you sat down. He slid in next to you.

When the other two finally caught up, they came in huffing and puffing like they’d just ran two-hundred laps around the school. Momo went to order after taking money from you and Eiji, while Eiji slid in across from you.

“That was so unfair, Y/N!” Eiji pouted.

You smiled, “Sorry, Eiji. But the two of you were gonna kill poor Echizen.”

“Was not!” he argued, “I was trying to save him!”

“In saving him, you were smothering him.”

He stuck his tongue out at you and slid over as Momo came back with a tray filled with food. He left to get the drinks and came back, sitting next to Eiji who had already unwrapped his burger and began eating it. Momo ate five double cheeseburgers, Ryoma ate three double cheeseburgers and a large fry, Eiji ate two double cheeseburgers and a 12 piece chicken nugget, while you ate three double cheeseburgers.

Ryoma and Momo decided to have a contest to see who could finish their food first. You and Eiji watched on in horror and amusement as the two boys stuffed their faces. Their cheeks were puffed out, making them resemble chipmunks which made you both burst out laughing. The two boys froze and looked over at you, trying to utter out a, “What?” without much success.

Once the eating contest was over, Momo and Echizen took off towards their houses, moaning and groaning in pain as they went. You and Eiji lived near each other so you walked together, laughing about the two as you made your way back home.

“We did warn them that they were eating too much,” you commented.

Eiji nodded, “And too fast. They never listen, though.”

You chuckled, “They never learn, either.”

“Hey, do you wanna come over tomorrow?” Eiji grinned, “My family is going on this family shopping trip out of town. Since I have practice tomorrow, I told them I couldn’t make it but they’re gonna be gone for a couple hours! I’m gonna be bored!”

You laughed and nodded, “Sure, Eiji!”

His grin grew and his eyes sparkled as he hugged you tightly, “Thank you!”

“Don’t get so excited, Eiji.” you poked him and he smiled.

“I’ll make us some lunch, too! I’ve been meaning to try out this new recipe I learned.”

Eiji was pretty capable of cooking a decent meal without burning the house down, which most of the kids your age seemed to have trouble with. You’ve known him for a while now, but never actually tasted Eiji’s cooking before so you felt pretty excited at the thought of getting to try it.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then, Eiji!” you called back as you entered the house.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

The next day seemed to melt away and you soon found yourself at the tennis courts once again. _‘I’ve got to stop daydreaming so much’_ , you thought as you tried to remember just how your day had gone. It seemed to slip you, however.

“Y/N!” Eiji grinned as he glomped you from behind.

You laughed, patting his arm. “Hi, Eiji!”

“Are you ready?” he asked, excitedly. “Huh, huh? Are ya, are ya?”

“Calm down, Eiji.” you chuckled, grabbing onto his shoulders to make him stay still, “How much sugar have you had today, exactly?”

He stopped bouncing and put his index finger to his chin in thought, “I dunno. I had a can of soda at lunch. I ate some powered sugar on my omelet this morning. Oooh! And Momo gave me some candy when I got to school!”

You sweatdropped, “Should have known.”

“Hurry up! Hurry up!” he whined, pulling you towards the exit.

You chuckled as you grabbed your things, following the hyper active ninth grader out of the courts and towards his home.

“I went with my sister last night to get the things I needed.” he told you as he entered the empty house. “Make yourself at home, ‘k?”

You nodded, plopping down on the couch in the living room. Eiji’s house was quite beautiful and had a nice homey feel to it, very warm and inviting. You could hear Eiji messing around in the kitchen as you looked around the room. One thing that caught your attention was a photo album that was set off to the side. Curiousity got the best of you and you stood up to grab it, sitting back down and flipping it open. At the front of the book were a bunch of pictures from when Eiji was younger. He looked so adorable! You smiled warmly as you flipped the page. Eiji was cute as a baby and a young child, but he’s even more adorable now.

“Y/N~!” Eiji called from the kitchen, making you jump in surprise, nearly dropping the album. “Come here a sec!”

You set the book back down in its original position and walked into the kitchen. Eiji was going back and fourth between several different bowls.

“Can you give me a hand, please?” he pouted, “I took on too much at once.”

You giggled, “Sure thing. Just tell me what you want me to do.”

He grinned and hugged you, “‘Kay!”

“What are you making, anyway?” you wondered.

“Spicy tuna rolls!” he grinned, “I need you to make the cake, okay?”

“Sure,” you smiled, getting out the ingredients as he called them out.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

Thirty minutes later, you had both the spicy tuna rolls and the cake done, and decorated. You hummed, picking up one of the tuna rolls and popping it into your mouth. “This tastes amazing!”

Eiji smiled proudly, “I’m glad you like it! It’s actually the first time I’ve made them.”

“You’re a natural, Eiji.” you told him.

He chewed on his bottom lip shyly, moving closer to you. “You said for me to tell you what to do, right?”

You nodded, slightly confused as to where he was going with this. “Well, yeah. I said I would help you but I wanted to do it your way.”

Eiji was silent for a moment, having an internal debate with himself before finally speaking. “Kiss me. I’m telling you to kiss me.”

The request surprised you, making you blink dumbly.

Seeing your hesitation, he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Just kidding~”

You smiled, leaning forward and pressing your lips to his. His hand found its way to your neck, pulling you closer in order to deepen the kiss, but he pressed himself forward too far, causing you to lose your balance, falling backward onto the floor with him on top. He pulled back from the kiss, grinning as he sat on your stomach with his hands on either side of your head.

“I have one more order for you.” He stated, staring down into your eyes.

“And what would that be?” you hummed, pushing away a strand of red hair from his face.

“Be my partner,”

“Gladly,” you smiled, pulling him down into another gentle kiss.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
